


Outlast KINKtober 2017

by EdGluskin, JackDangerously



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Boot Worship, Creampie, FaceFucking, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Roughness, Sex, Shaving, Teasing, Toys, Videotaping, blowjob, if you're clicking this expecting gross-ass rape/ddlg kinks then leave lmao, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/EdGluskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/pseuds/JackDangerously
Summary: I've never actually made one of these, so bear with me while I write this shit out. This won't be from any prompts I see. I just chose a set of kinks I have and am gonna make short one-shots surrounding them. Each chapter title will be the pairing + the kink.





	1. Teasing {Eddie/Waylon}

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing will be rape-related or "dubious consent" (aka rape for pepole who don't wanna think it's rape) related so if you clicked this expecting some rape fetish or anything then you can leave also never talk to me. Also nothing DDLG, incest-centric or pedophilic! Thanks bye.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting Waylon in a white glow. He made a small noise in his throat as he turned the other way in bed, laying an arm over his face to cover up from the sunlight.

He brushed against a solid form next to him, and peeked an eye through the cover he had made for himself. Eddie sleepily met his gaze and fixed him with a smile, which Waylon slowly returned.

“Morning.” Waylon murmured sleepily, and his boyfriend made a soft grunt in his throat before gently pushing Waylon’s arm from his face so he could nuzzle against his neck. The smaller man let out a happy sigh, which was later replaced by a gasp as Eddie sent soft nips and kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“Watch it there, mister.” Waylon playfully threatened, and he wasn’t surprised when Eddie ignored his warning. The bigger man moved around as he kissed his boyfriend, and before Waylon knew it Eddie was hovering over his body.

“I have work soon.” Waylon teased softly, hazel eyes blown from the sudden arousal he was feeling so early in the morning. He knew Eddie was skilled, and he knew how to get him satisfied quickly, but something in his boyfriend’s eyes told him something was different this morning. “I don’t exactly have time for a quickie.”

Eddie pushed out his lower lip, still scarred from the dark past they shared, and gave Waylon a mock-pleading look. “Are you sure, darling? You know how quick I can make you come undone.” Waylon felt his cheeks flush a deep red, and he rolled his eyes to try and brush off the teasing tone.

He propped himself up on his elbows, but when he tried to speak, Eddie leaned forward and sealed his lips with a kiss.

They stayed like that for some time, mouths moving fluidly against each other as the kiss slowly deepened, and before Waylon knew it he was laying back down with his head flush against the pillows. Eddie had moved so one of his hands gently explored his stomach and sides, while the other kept him hovering over Waylon.

The smaller man was quiet, watching his boyfriend work so gently with him. It was nice, but a quick glance at the clock read that Waylon only had about thirty or so minutes to get dressed and head to work. He opened his mouth to remind Eddie of the time, but was cut off when Eddie’s tongue slid across one of his nipples.

Arousal immediately clouded all of his previous thoughts and shot excitement through his entire body. Alright…maybe he was gonna be a little late today. It was alright, he didn’t usually start working for another hour once he got to work anyway.

Eddie pulled Waylon’s shirt up so his chest was fully exposed, and a wide grin spread over his scarred face. He glanced up at Waylon, catching the tired and lidded look in his eyes. “No time, darling?” He made his pout again, and Waylon let a breathy laugh, which was cut off when Eddie moved down his stomach and slid his tongue along his hip bone.

He instinctively bucked his hips, almost knocking Eddie’s teeth with his hips. Eddie let out a laugh, and Waylon sat up to apologize before he was silenced with another kiss. “You should be getting ready for work.” Eddie mouthed against one of his hip bones, but Waylon didn’t respond as his boyfriend kept using his skilled mouth along his skin.

Waylon bit his lip and closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Eddie’s skilled tongue and teeth scraping down his body. He felt the waistband of his briefs be pulled on, and he opened one eye to watch as Eddie slipped them down to free his cock.

He licked a stripe up the underside of Waylon’s cock, and the younger man had himself arching off of the bed with a groan. Eddie smirked against his cock, and sucked the leaking head into his mouth. He pulled off with a pop and set Waylon with a teasing look. “Already hard darling? Didn’t even need me to work you up. So easy to get squirming.” He sucked the tip of his cock again, and Waylon started to whine.

Before anything could happen, Eddie suddenly got off of his boyfriend and fixed Waylon with a smirk and a cock of his eyebrows.

Waylon propped himself up on his elbows, his arousal making him dizzy. He fixed Eddie with a confused, and upset look. Eddie grabbed for one of Waylon’s t-shirts and tossed it at him. “Get up before you’re late for work, darling.”

“Fuck you.”


	2. Boot Worship {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know what tf goin on :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be tmi but im so receptive to this one specifically

“Come on, darling. Ask nicely.” Eddie cooed above Waylon.

Waylon let out a soft gasp, and closed his eyes as he tried to keep the room from spinning from how hard he was breathing. Fuck. He knew the man he hired was going to be tough, and he even warned him of how extreme this session would go…but he still didn’t expect it.

He had already mumbled the safe word twice, and after a cooldown where Eddie cared for him and calmed him down, he agreed to try again. Eddie was patient and kind, for that Waylon was grateful. But now, with Eddie’s boot pressing on his clothed erection, he couldn’t think straight. Eddie was both gentle and cruel all at once.

He lolled his head back and let out an airy laugh before looking back up at Eddie’s shadowed form, towering above him. The pressure on his cock become heavier the longer he took to answer. He felt himself starting to drool and he let out a loud moan.

“Please fuck me, Mr. Gluskin.” Waylon breathed out desperately, and Eddie answered with a deep chuckle. He moved his foot from where his cock was and fell back into the recliner, letting his legs stretch out before him.

“Then you know what to do if you want me, darling.” Eddie cooed deeply, and Waylon excitedly switched around onto his knees and made his way across the carpet to where he sat. He leaned down, lips brushing the musky leather of his boots. These were brand new, with barely any grime on the soles.

Waylon flushed. He got new ones just for him? He glanced up at Eddie, met his eyes, and grinned sheepishly before delicately holding the heel of his boot with one hand as he brought it up closer to him and kissed the tip of the boot.

“Be a good boy for me before I make you clean them, dear.” Eddie purred teasingly, and the way his voice reverberated deep in Waylon’s chest had him shivering with desire. He looked down at the boot in his lap, then back up at Eddie with hooded eyes before his smile curled into a smirk.

“Yes sir.”

After he kissed and looked over Eddie’s other boot, Waylon moved to nestle between Eddie’s legs, where he mouthed against the obvious clothed erection concealed in Eddie’s slacks. Eddie hummed happily, eyes almost closed as he enjoyed the raw friction the action made for him. After a little, where Waylon nuzzled and kissed his clothed erection, Eddie leaned down and ran a hand delicately through Waylon’s hair, making the smaller man looked up from what he was doing in a daze.

“Let’s get on with the next half of our session, shall we darling?” He said, and he couldn’t help a deep chuckle erupting from his chest as Waylon’s eyes brightened and a spark of arousal shot through the younger man’s body.


	3. Videotaping {Miles/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miles is a dickhead sometimes but waylon is used to it :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, i like the idea of this but bc of my horribly debilitating self-esteem issues + body dysphoria i can't even imagine seeing myself on camera. regardless! miles would 100% do this.

Miles fixed the camera up at the end of the bed, turning it onto record and checking to make sure the video quality was alright. He moved out of the way of the camera’s view, and turned to Waylon, who was using a pillow to cover up his lap. He sheepishly smiled.

“You still up for it?” Miles asked, excitedly jumping into bed and dragging Waylon closer to him with one hand. Waylon’s face was flushed red, and he bowed his head out of view from the red blinking light of the camera. “I’ve never done this before.” He replied shyly.

Miles smirked, and brought Waylon’s face close to his by the back of his neck. He kissed along his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and causing Waylon to let out a soft gasp. “Still wanna do this, though?” Miles asked against his mouth, and a short nod seemed to open the floodgates.

Miles’s hands went to the sides of Waylon’s thighs, and he gripped him there to help pull him down on his back against the sheets of the bed. He clambered over him, pushing his legs up until his ankles rested on his shoulders.

Waylon looked up sheepishly at him, eyes wide with surprise as Miles started to feel along Waylon’s chest and stomach. He let out an airy huff, eyes fluttering and smile splitting over his lips.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this shit with you. Of all people.” Waylon mumbled, covering his face up to hide his flush as Miles ground his half hard clothed erection against the cleft of Waylon’s ass.

“Now now, Way, play the part for the camera.” Miles teased, and Waylon let out a snort, but it was stopped short when Miles thrust against him again.

“So whaddya want first, babe, eh? Want me to sucky suck y-.”

Waylon smacked him in the side of the head, and Miles erupted into laughter before he leaned forward and smashed their lips together in a mix of laughter and sloppy kisses.

Waylon wrapped his arms around Miles and hooked a leg around the back of his, drawing him close. “I hate you.” Waylon mumbled around a laugh, and Miles smirked before thrusting eagerly against his clothed cock. “I know.”

The two fumbled around with each other, Waylon clumsily slipping Miles’s boxers off of his lean frame with shaky hands while Miles all but ripped the t-shirt off of Waylon’s body.

“Who’s topping?” Waylon asked, glancing up at Miles as he got up to walk over to the nightstand. The journalist bent over to fumble through the contents of the drawer, and Waylon idly enjoyed the view from his seat on the bed.

“Oh, honey, you know you can never top this.” Miles mock-bragged, spinning around on his heel to flex one of his biceps. Waylon gave him a deadpanned look. “We both know that is _not_ true.” He replied, and Miles whipped a pillow against the side of his head with force.

Waylon laughed, and waited for Miles to grab the necessities for both of them.

Miles clambered back onto the bed and brought Waylon flush against his body as he leaned forward to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment, before Miles winked at him and pushed him back against the bed again.

“Spread’um, toots.” He joked, and although Waylon rolled his eyes he spread his legs anyway, glancing over at the camera as its red record light blinked away. He flushed and glanced away from the camera as Miles slicked some lubricant along both hands. One hand wrapped around the base of Waylon’s cock, while an index finger on the other hand softly caressed the outside ring of muscle of his entrance.

Waylon let out a pleasured sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Miles’s skilled hands working him slowly. The index finger at his entrance slowly slid into him, which was easier the more they hooked up, but felt amazing at the moment while his cock was being stimulated.

Miles slowly worked the fingers into him over time, until he was able to comfortably seat three of them inside of him. Waylon fidgeted against the tight fill of the three fingers, before putting a hand on Miles’s arm to let him know he was ready. He gave him a smirk, and let out a noise as the fullness of Miles’s fingers slipped from his entrance.

He felt empty at that moment, until Miles slipped a condom on and slicked lube on his cock. He leaned up to watch, cheeks and chest flush with arousal. No matter how much Miles annoyed him or ruined moments between them with his crude sense of humor, watching him pleasure himself in front of Waylon always got a spark of excitement running through his body.

He rested one leg against Miles’s shoulder, while the other spread out a little to give Miles room. The journalist gave Waylon a crude wink before he started to slowly enter him. The tight fullness of the new feeling had Waylon rolling his eyes back into his head and letting out a deep groan, lifting his hips up slightly to make it easier for Miles to slide fully into him.

“Shit, no matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always tight as a virgin ya know what?” Miles teased, grabbing onto Waylon’s hips the second his hips met Waylon’s ass. Waylon was breathing heavily at this point, and he purposefully ignored Miles’s comment so he could focus on his breathing.

He blinked and gazed over at the camera again, his cheeks flushing darkly as he remembered he was being recorded, before rolling his hips up against Miles’s cock. He caused his friend to let out an airy moan, and Waylon smirked in his direction.

“If you’re gonna talk like you’re in charge, at least fuck me like you are too.” Waylon replied.

Miles didn’t need to be told twice, because just as Waylon finished his sentence, Miles adjusted his position and start to fuck Waylon right. Waylon’s hand slapped down onto the bed and clawed into the sheets, his hand balling into a fist to keep himself in one place as Miles snapped his hips up in a hard rhythm.

“ _Fuck_.” Waylon gasped out, eyes screwing shut with the intense feeling of being fucked. Miles chuckled breathlessly, bending forward to try and bend Waylon in half and elevate his ass to get a better angle. Which it did, because Waylon felt Miles’s cock graze his prostate.

The hit had Waylon arching his back, and he brought both of his arms up to wrap around Miles as he steadily fucked Waylon in the new position. The bed groaned with their steadily sped up movements, and Waylon knew for a fact their neighbors could hear them.

Eventually, Miles had pulled out and flipped Waylon around onto all fours. Before Waylon could complain, Miles had slipped back inside of him and continued a steady quick rhythm against him. He slipped halfway out, then slammed back in, earning a keening moan from Waylon in response.

Miles laughed breathlessly. “You sure are a loud bottom, huh?”

“F-fuck you.” Waylon whined, bowing his head as he was thrust into relentlessly.

“You wish, but maybe next time.” Miles teased, and he heard Waylon let out a half annoyed, half pleasured groan.

Eventually, Waylon felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, like a white hot pressure that could only mean one thing.

He snaked his hand down to his neglected cock, and started to stroke it in time with the rhythm of Miles’s hips, his groans becoming more and more frantic the closer he got.

“I’m close, Miles…fuck fuck don’t stop please.” Waylon moaned softly, and he hung his head as he kept stroking his cock. The slick lubricant that was on his cock, combined with the pre-come that was leaking from his cock made stroking himself very easy, and he started to tighten around Miles as he started to teeter toward the edge.

Miles’s own moans started to get louder, and Waylon knew the tightening of his muscles helped with his own impending orgasm.

Before Waylon knew it, he was letting out a cry and coming against his own hand. His come painted the sheets below, and he bucked up into his hand to ride it out as Miles fucked him sporadically. Once. Twice. And then he was coming, fucking harder to help ride it out the best he could.

A moment of silence stretched before them as they both caught their breath. Waylon had collapsed onto the bed, causing Miles to slide out of him. Miles slipped the condom off of himself, tossed it into the trash bin, and collapsed next to Waylon before pulling him into some form of spooning position.

Waylon let out a breathless laugh after a long stretch of just breathing.

“What’s so funny, Way?” Miles grumbled sleepily.

“I can’t believe we made a sex tape.”


	4. Mutual Masturbation {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie walks in on Waylon. It's porn, guys, i don't need a summary for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY about not posting for a day or so. I get easily distracted and overwhelmed and my inspiration to write had me lost on what to do. I'm trying to make time for both Closure + this kinktober. Next chapter will be published in a little bit.

He didn’t exactly mean to walk in on Waylon in such a private scenario. The door was slightly ajar, and Eddie had remembered knocking. He just…assumed he heard him and was waiting for him to come in.

Now he was embarrassed, covering his eyes and looking down in shame as Waylon frantically hid under the sheets of his bed to…hide himself. “I…my apologies, Waylon.” Eddie stammered, and grabbed for the door to leave, his cheeks a bright flush of red.

“Eddie. Eddie!” Waylon hid himself by the sheet of his bed, leaning forward to try and grab his attention. Eddie paused at the door, glancing over at Waylon with a flushed face.

Eddie and Waylon had been together romantically for half of a year, and every time Eddie tried to instigate sex Waylon would nervously become too overwhelmed with the start of it. He felt now was a better time as any.

“Uh…wanna join? If you want?” He asked sheepishly, and watched as Eddie went from surprise, to curiosity, to embarrassment. He smiled and stayed inside, closing the door to give them both some privacy.

“Rather bold of you to invite me.” Eddie teased, making his way around the bed to the side Waylon wasn’t occupying. He pulled the sheet down from over his crotch, eyeing his leaking cock with a smirk. He held back the urge to gently wrap his hand around his cock right there and finish the job, but Eddie respected his space and leaned back on the bed next to him.

Eddie wordlessly rubbed himself through his slacks, biting at his lip. To be honest…he’d never done something like this before, and the realization of what he was doing was starting to hit him. He started to fumble with his belt, but Waylon noted how he was nervously avoiding eye contact.

“You okay, Ed?” Waylon jokingly questioned, and when Eddie sheepishly smiled, he laughed and gently pushed his hands from his belt.

“Here. I can at least help you. I know how hard it is to take clothes off in front of someone as good looking as me.” Waylon joked, and Eddie gave him a look as Waylon worked on undoing his belt.

“Hung out with Miles recently?” Eddie asked, watching Waylon slip the belt off and start to work on his buttons and fly. He heard Waylon breathlessly chuckle. “Startin to talk like him or something?”

Eddie smiled at that, and chuckled deep in his chest, gasping softly when he felt Waylon start to rub him through his stark white briefs. His breath hitched and he softly grabbed at Waylon’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

“Darling, if you keep that up I might just have to take you right here.” He teased, and he heard Waylon gasp softly.

Eddie took himself out of his briefs, hard from the attention Waylon gave him with his hand, spit into his hand, and started to stroke himself.

Waylon paused from touching himself, flush and watching Eddie work himself up. The way he twisted his fist a bit as he stroked himself had Waylon bite his own lip, and the leaking precome from the tip of his cock made Waylon wonder just what he tasted like.

He then started touching himself as well, eyes half lidded as he imagined leaning forward and taking Eddie’s flush cock into his mouth, tasting him, choking on him. He closed his eyes, letting out a groan as he worked his own length.

He poked his tongue out to lip his bottom lip, and when he opened his eyes again he caught Eddie staring. He smirked, swiping his thumb along the head to use the precome as extra lubricant.

“What is on that gorgeous mind of yours, darling?” Eddie purred, his voice deep in his chest as he continued to stroke himself.

“You.” Waylon said back, almost aching by how badly he wished to choke around his cock.

Eddie laughed, pressing a finger into the underside of his length to apply pressure, almost mimicking what a tongue would do, and sighed in pleasure. “You’d look perfect sitting in my lap and taking me.” He murmured.

Waylon gasped softly, and tightened his grip slightly around himself as he stroked himself. “God, I think so too. Fuck.”

Eddie squeezed and loosened his grip on his cock as he stroked, imagining it was Waylon riding him instead. “I’m close, Eddie.” Came Waylon’s breathless gasp, and Eddie felt his stomach coil in excitement. He was close, as well, and he picked up the pace of his stroking to mimic Waylon’s desperate pace.

He looked over at Waylon, and almost gaped at the site. He was laying down more on the bed, almost arching as he stroked himself excitedly. His chest, neck, and cheeks were flushed a dark pink, and he met Eddie’s eyes as he let go.

Spurts of come roped along his stomach as he cried out, and Eddie shuddered as he felt his own release against his hand while he watched the pornographic site before him. His eyes were clouded, and he glanced down at the mess he made himself wordlessly. He could hear Waylon panting next to him.

“God that was…hot.” Waylon breathed, and Eddie nodded, a smile forming on his lips as he leaned over and slowly kisses his boyfriend, lips working against his in a steady rhythm.

More things like that had to happen.


	5. Shaving {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a dom and Waylon hired him, i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I'm burned out from working on other shit! The next chapter for tomorrow will be done by my boyfriend! I wanted to take a break to focus on other fics / art commissions. 
> 
> Also totally tmi but from personal experience shaving is hotter than it seems :/

The blade came so close to cutting Waylon’s skin, and he found his entire body shuddering from the cool temperature of the straight razor. His leg was held up, his ankle resting on the broad shouldered brute above him.

He pulled against his restraints, the sharp metal of the handcuffs poking into his back as he watched how the straight razor glided over his skin. The man, whose face was shrouded in shadow from the direction of the lamp, made a soft _tsk_ with his mouth before pulling the blade away from his skin and wiping it on a clean rag.

“No fidgeting, darling.” He warned, voice deep and just teetering over threatening as he brought the blade back up to his hairy shins. “I don’t want to hurt you, unless you were into that, you minx.” The sound of the blade gliding over sensitive skin was deafening in the bathroom, and all Waylon could focus on was the sound of the blade along with the soft humming of the man above him.

Waylon felt a whimper escape his throat, though the noise wasn’t one of fear. It was of want, of _need_ , and the man hovering over him as he worked paused his shaving to lift his head in his direction. He adjusted his hands from behind his back, and found the man glancing toward his clothed erection. It strained against the thin black fabric of his underwear. A wet spot had formed on the front of his briefs.

“Be patient, Waylon.” He reassured, and Waylon cocked an eyebrow up at him. “You will sit there and be a good girl, just like you **promised**.” His voice sharpened at the end, shooting adrenaline and excitement down Waylon’s back in a sharp jolt.

The straight razor went back to Waylon’s skin, and the cool metal caused arousal to throb in his cock.


	6. Roughness {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For such a gentleman, Eddie was one rough son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i would let my boyfriend write the next chapter, but I'm moving that to tomorrow (hopefully) and i decided to do a short drabble for today. Tomorrow's might be longer, just so you know!

Waylon’s jaw set, and his teeth clamped together so hard he was momentarily afraid they would shatter in his mouth. The yank on his hair become even more so, with blunt nails digging into his scalp. A grunt sounded behind him, deep and gruff and short, straining with the brutal force of his hips.

Tensions only ran so high when you were arguing. Waylon wasn’t usually one to have fighting suddenly turn into rough fucking, yet here he was. He felt his back arch with the force Eddie yanked his hair back, and as he opened one eye through grit teeth, he could feel Eddie’s lips against the shell of his ear. The smile was so noticeable that he could feel it, the teeth scraping against his skin.

“This is what you wanted all along, you _whore_?” He snarled, the enunciation of his words being accented with a harsh snap of his hips. Waylon’s eyes rolled back up into his head, and in response he let out a cracked groan through his clenched teeth. “ _Yes_.” He hissed.

The friction of the carpet underneath him against his straining cock had his entire body tingling with arousal. The crack of a palm against flesh reverberated through the room, and Waylon let out a cry. Before he could come down from the high of the slap, he did it again, his hips rutting aggressively against his backside as he fucked him.

“Teach me a lesson.” Waylon snarled, bucking sharply back against Eddie’s hips, causing the older brute to let out a pleasured moan from his scarred lips. In response, Eddie placed his hand on the back of Waylon’s head and promptly pushed his face against the carpet. His nails dug into the back of his head, and smirked when Waylon let out a deep moan.

After a few heavy thrusts against Waylon’s backside, Eddie gasped when the man beneath him clenched around his cock and came, a deep shudder running down his spine in pure bliss. Watching the way he came undone underneath him had Eddie close behind.

Eddie leaned forward, roughly fucking into him as he soon followed suite, digging his teeth into the back of his shoulder as he came hard into Waylon, his throat letting out a guttural moan. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting eagerly into him as he came down from his high before slowly pulling out.

Waylon was breathing heavily, laying on his side as he tried to catch his breath.

When Eddie returned from throwing out the condom, Waylon gave him a look through one opened eye. He smiled, and Eddie smiled back. The older man slowly leaned down, and helped the smaller man up. “Let’s get you cleaned up, darling. I’ll make dinner.” He said gently, and Waylon let out a laugh.

“It’s so surreal seeing you go from that to this gentle sap.” He said, shakily walking toward the door like a newborn calf. Eddie just laughed.


	7. Creampie {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting firsts for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter my boyfriend wrote! You can find him listed as a co-creator for the chapter! Sorry this took a long time to post, we had a fun Saturday at an art gallery!

Waylon buried his face in Eddie’s neck, kissing and nuzzling as he rocked his hips desperately to meet his boyfriend’s hard thrusts. Even though it would have been simply child’s play for the stronger, more muscular man to do all the work (and even though the programmer _loved_ when his partner manhandled him like that) he liked to move with him and make it so that just the perfect spot would be hit each time.

He dug his blunt nails into the other man’s hard back and raked them across the rippling muzzles, drawing a satisfied moan from Eddie’s mouth. Waylon could tell from the way the thrusts became more spastic and uneven that his lover was close to getting off, as was he. “Please…” he whispered almost shyly in his ear. “Don’t…don’t pull out.” Eddie pulled away a little to look at him, his movements slowing as he gave the smaller man a curious look.

The pair of them usually didn’t bother with condoms, as they were both tested clean and it was sometimes a hassle to find a brand that weren’t made with latex. The young programmer had learned of the allergy after a trip to the emergency room when Waylon’s romantic steak dinner went wrong due to him handling the raw meats with the wrong type of gloves. Life threatening allergy or no, he liked the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him without a barrier anyway. It seemed more…intimate to him. Eddie always pulled out when he came, usually dirtying his partner’s chest or stomach with it, which Waylon didn’t mind he just…well. It was kind of a fantasy of his, had been for a long time to feel someone come inside of him. He had been too shy in the past to try and bring this up with Eddie, and he really hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that. But the hungry look in the tailor’s eyes made the growing anxiety calm in his stomach.

Waylon felt his face flush under Eddie’s gaze and he bit at his lip. “If…that’s alright I mean.”

“That so, darling?” The muscular man almost purred. In a quick movement, Waylon’s legs were pressed to his chest so he was folded in half and the thrusts quickened to an almost punishing pace. “Want me to fill you up? Take care of…that emptiness in you?” The programmer whined, his eyes almost rolling back in his skull as Eddie moaned out his name and he felt a heat, a wet kind of warmth spill inside of him. God, he had actually done it.

He felt the other man pull out and gaze between his spread legs at his exposed hole. He whimpered, eyes closing as he felt that wetness drip out of him onto the bed. “E-eddie…”

Waylon felt the feeling of two fingers at his entrance, slowly pushing the come back into him.

“Look at me.” Eddie said, his voice husky and he did as commanded. The younger man bit his lip to hold in a moan at the plain arousal and lust on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re wasting my seed, darling…I was so kind to give it to you, to fill you, and you mustn’t waste it.” The fingers inside Waylon kept pushing the come back into him, sliding slick along his walls while his partner’s other hand wrapped around the still hard programmer’s cock.

A few quick strokes and Waylon came screaming his lover’s name.

 

Afterwards, once the shower had washed away the mess and they were both back in bed all cuddled up and sleepy, a blushing and embarrassed Waylon made Eddie promise to a repeat performance of that and the tailor, never one to deny his lover, could only agree with a smirk.


	8. Sex Toys {Miles/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon uses a toy on Miles. He's super into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression and ADHD make it super hard to keep up my motivation for this but i'm doing my best. it'll be a little slow but just hear me out.

“I am _not_ sticking that thing _anywhere_ inside of me.” Waylon argued, and Miles frowned as he sat up. The journalist put down the dildo down on the edge of the bed, and gave Waylon an exaggerated pout.

“Why not? Have you ever had something like this in you?” Miles asked, pointing at the neon blue 7 inch dick. Waylon looked over it, feeling suddenly like it was watching him, as fucking weird as that was. “No.” Waylon confessed, “But that thing looks mean and I don’t like weird things going up my ass.”

“You let me up there, Way.” Miles teased, and Waylon groaned and rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his face. Miles huffed and grabbed at the toy, waving it around a little. “C’mon. It’s not that bad, you might like it.” Waylon peeked from his hands, and suddenly pulled them off of his face as an idea sparked across his face.

“If it’s not that bad,” Waylon began, “then you try it. I’ll be in charge tonight.” He smirked, which caused Miles to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Set on having Waylon loosen up in the bedroom and to prove to him there really wasn’t anything weird about it, Miles crossed his arms and nodded. “Fine! Maybe then I’ll be able to show you just how great this shit is.” He whined, and Waylon laughed and rolled his eyes as Miles got undressed.

Waylon moved over so Miles could get comfortable on the bed, and he handed the toy over to Waylon. He smirked, looking the toy over for a minute before shifting over in between the journalist’s legs. He brought one of his legs up slightly, and with his free hand he spit into it and started to rub along Miles’s length. Miles grunted, then let out a pleasured sigh as he started to get hard.

The slightly rough stroking of his hand along his length helped him relax, and letting go of his leg helped him get ready for fingers. He let go of his cock, getting the lubrication along his fingers before returning a slightly slicked up hand to his cock, twisting and stroking up and down along his length.

Miles’s eyes were closed, surprisingly, and he seemed relaxed enough to take at least one finger at a time. With that knowledge, Waylon slowly rubbed along his entrance before sliding a slicked finger inside of him.

Hearing Miles groan in pleasure spurred Waylon on, so he started to pump his finger in and out of his entrance in a slow pace while stroking him at the same speed.

“Taking your time, Way? You’re usually much rougher with me.” Miles teased, and in response Waylon released his cock and struck him in the thigh. The action caused Miles’s laugh to cut short as he let out a sharp gasp. Waylon smirked. “Don’t test me, asshole. I could be cruel and stop this right now and go finish up my work.” Miles stuck his bottom lip out in response, one eye opened and looking at him.

A comfortable silence fell over the couple as Waylon worked one finger to two, and started to press them up into him. After a moment, his stroking and pressing finally found the bundle of nerves deep inside of Miles which had him letting out a sharp cry. The snap of his hips almost had him pulling out, but instead he smirked and pressed into the spot harder.

By this time, Miles was squirming slightly and making small pleasured noises deep in his throat. At this point, Waylon slowly removed his fingers from inside of Miles and grabbed the toy.

Waylon wrapped his hand around the length of it, looking at the fine grooves before sliding the head against Miles’s hole. Miles opened an eye, gave Waylon a look before nodding.

Miles sucked in a breath, and moaned as he let it out once the toy entered him. His toes curled, and he rocked a little bit against the toy as it breached him halfway before stopping. He made a noise, popping his head up to look at Waylon. “What?”

“I’m just taking it slow for you, Miles. You know how tight you get sometimes.” He teased, which Miles responded with a smack on his arm before laying back down and biting at his lip when the rest of the toy pushed into him. Waylon clicked the button at the bottom, and watched with fascination as it started to vibrate softly inside of him. The sound that came out of Miles’s mouth was pornographic to say the least.

Waylon started to thrust the toy in and out of Miles, watching in interest as he started to carefully move his hips against the toy, hips moving fluidly against the thrusts of the toy.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Waylon asked, arousal burning in the pit of his stomach as he watched. Miles smirked, bucking up against the toy as it brushed against his prostate. He let out a sharp whine and nodded, toes curling and uncurling.

“Hell yea, Way. Almost as good as the real thing.” He replied, and laughed when Waylon gave him a hurt look. Waylon replied to the laughter by thrusting the toy up a little harder than Miles expected, but instead of yelping in surprise, he groaned out sharply and slipped his hand down to his aching cock.

He started to stroke himself to the rhythm of the toy, excitedly moving his hips with the toy. Waylon could tell Miles was going to come soon, which was surprising as Miles usually lasted a while during any kind of sexual activity. He needed to top more often, if he came this quickly.

Miles’s chest was a bright flushed red, which had crept up his neck to rest on his cheeks. It was attractive, and Waylon found himself watching in interest as he fucked the toy deep into him. It almost didn’t register to him that Miles had talked until a couple seconds after the fact.

“H-huh?” Waylon replied, and Miles let out a broken laugh.

“I’m c-close, asshole.” Miles replied, stroking his leaking cock excitedly as he started to writhe on the bed from the orgasm that was teetering on the edge. Waylon smiled, thrusting the toy to hit directly into his prostate. Miles’s eyes widened, and with a loud moan he came against his chest, riding out his orgasm by rocking his hips against the toy and stroking his sensitive cock until he had nothing left in him.

With heaving breathing, he collapsed against the bed and hid his face in the crook of his elbow as Waylon carefully pulled the toy out and got off the bed, intent on cleaning it. As he headed to the door, Miles propped himself up on his elbows.

“So…wanna try it?” He asked breathlessly. Waylon paused at the door, turned around and met Miles’s eyes before smile sheepishly and nodding.


	9. Blowjob/Facefucking {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The offer hung in the air, thick and heavy, and while Waylon wished to take it back…the look in Eddie’s eyes said something different. He looked in his eyes, he saw the way his eyebrows twitched in thought for a moment, and at that moment they both knew. They both thought about it regularly. He just offered this to his neighbor, for christ’s sake. A neighbor who he did not exactly get along with, and the offer just flitted across his brain, which he had stupidly said aloud.

Eddie blinked a couple times, then furrowed his eyebrows. For a second, Waylon thought he was going to lash out. He knew many people around this area either spewed homophobic rhetoric, or were so deeply in the closet they couldn’t find a way out. But instead, Eddie took a step toward him, looked away, and said, “If you are that desperate to get on my good side, Darling, then do what you want.”

He looked back up at Waylon, and a smirk crossed his features. Waylon felt his entire body grow hot, and he knew he was blushing before Eddie sat back onto his couch, legs slightly open. Without a word, Waylon closed his front door and got onto his knees in front of him, eyes wide as he tried to figure out where to start.

“If you don’t actually want to do this, just tell me, darling.” Eddie said before Waylon reached out, and he paused for a moment. Did he want to do this? Well…yes, hell yes. But he didn’t want Eddie to think he was forcing him to do this, so he looked up at Eddie with a smirk on his features before undoing his belt with ease. “Don’t worry, Eddie. I promise you this has been on my mind for a while. And…by the look on your face…you’ve thought about it too…”

Eddie’s face grew flushed at that accusation, but he didn’t deny it. Waylon worked the button open, then slipped his fly down before pushing his slacks more open. Underneath was a pair of stark white briefs, almost glowing with how clean they were. He must’ve bought them that same day with how new they were, but Waylon shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

He saw the cock through the briefs, and at that moment he felt his mouth water.

Eddie wasn’t hard yet, and Waylon couldn’t just pull him out like this, so Waylon started to softly rub at his clothed length. He leaned forward, mouthing against the bulge that started to harden under his lips, and with a proud smirk he pulled Eddie free. He weighed his half hard cock in his hands, eyes wide at the size before he glanced up at Eddie.

Eddie was flushed red, and he was looking at Waylon with slightly wide eyes. Guess he couldn’t believe this was happening either.

Waylon spit in his hand, slicking it up before stroking the base in a slow rhythm. The pleasured sigh that left Eddie’s lips only spurred Waylon on, as he contemplated taking the head into his mouth. As he continued to stroke the warm flesh, he noticed how Eddie’s cock fully hardened in his hands. He licked his lips, and before he could really think about it he was sliding his tongue along the head of his cock.

The groan Eddie made had Waylon’s own arousal sparking in his gut, so he sucked the head into his mouth and tongued the slit in a slow rhythm. His hand, wrapped around the base of his cock, worked a tight rhythm, before it slid loosely along the entire length. Thinking back to his past in college, he used his knowledge to twist his fist slightly, a way to spice up the usual handjob. This obviously had Eddie pleased, because a hand snaked down into Waylon’s hair and gently stroked through the curly locks.

The encouragement sparked excitement in Waylon’s chest, and in response to the positive reinforcement he took more of his cock into his mouth. His throat loosened, but being not as good at blowjobs as other people, he gagged slightly as he felt his cock start to reach the back of his throat.

Eddie groaned, and couldn’t help slightly thrusting his cock into Waylon’s awaiting mouth. Spit drooled at the edge of his mouth, and Waylon moaned around the cock. God, this was actually…really hot, and Waylon didn’t understand how he didn’t offer this up to Eddie earlier. Could’ve fixed a lot of fights the neighbors had about noise or other issues. Waylon’s eyes fluttered shut, and before he knew it he didn’t have to move.

Eddie was thrusting slightly into Waylon’s mouth, the spit that formed in his mouth being used to make the fucking easier. Waylon groaned loudly around the length as he felt Eddie’s precome drip down his head and onto his tongue. He wrapped his lips tightly around Eddie’s cock and sucked up the excessive precome and spit, pulling back to solely suck on the head. The groan and whine that left Eddie’s lips when he felt the warmth leave around him had Waylon smirking in excitement.

He gazed up at Eddie, meeting his bright blue eyes that were clouded over in lust, before taking more than half of the cock into his mouth. Now, Eddie wasn’t small (in all senses), so taking more than half of his cock into his mouth proved to be a challenge. His teeth scraped lightly over the top of his length, and by the sound Eddie was making he was very much into it.

Waylon suddenly seemed to get an idea, and he pulled back from Eddie’s dripping length to lick his lips and speak up. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” He said, and that seemed to bring Eddie out of his clouded daze to fix him with a look. There was a moment of heavy silence between the two before Eddie blinked and responded. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Eddie’s face then turned into a sly, lust-filled grin before he led his cock back into Waylon’s mouth. The smaller man loosened his jaw and started to breathe carefully through his nostrils before he felt the cock, heavy on his tongue, start to thrust into his mouth.

Two large hands came to rest on either side of his head, keeping him in place so Eddie could easily thrust into his open and eager mouth. Waylon’s eyes fluttered shut, and he bobbed his head slightly to make the thrusting easier on Eddie.

The room filled with heavy breathing, and Waylon as all too aware of the straining erection he sported in his own pants, but he was too preoccupied with the cock busily fucking his mouth to even give it a second thought.

His face was flushed a dark red, and his ears burned with embarrassment, and when he opened his watery eyes to look up at Eddie he almost let out a groan.

Eddie’s face was flushed over, with his eyes lidded in a clouded haze of lust and his pink tongue slightly poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on fucking Waylon’s mouth to bits. His hips were stuttering, and by the look on the older man’s face, Waylon could tell he was about to come.

As he felt Eddie’s hands tense up on either side of his head, he noticed in dismay that Eddie started to pull out of his mouth, so he could finish the job across his face. Aggrivated, Waylon grabbed the base of Eddie’s cock, stuck it back into his mouth, and excitedly bobbed his head back and forth with his tongue working the underside.

Eddie’s mouth hung open in surprise, and he desperately tried to get a word out of his tightened throat before his hips stuttered, and he spilled his seed directly into Waylon’s mouth.

The come spurted against Waylon’s tongue and the back of his throat, and trying not to choke on the come, he readily swallowed every drop that Eddie gave him.

Waylon sucked the softening length clean, before pulling his mouth off with an obscene _pop_.

The two both caught their breaths, and the only thing that could be heard between the two was heavy breathing. Waylon wiped his mouth clean of spit and come, before helping Eddie back into his pants and sitting back on his knees.

Eddie straightened himself in the chair, giving Waylon an embarrassed and flustered look before pausing. He could see the bulging erection pushing against Waylon’s pants from his place on the couch. Waylon felt his entire body grow hot.

To his surprise, Eddie extended a hand. “Get in my lap, darling. Wouldn’t be fair to leave you aching like that, now would it?”


	10. Lingerie {Eddie/Waylon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lingerie dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kinda obvious I haven't posted in a while- sorry about that. Like i've warned before, I get distracted easily and especially when important things come up (which did). I won't be updating this as the days pass. I might be gone for a couple of days and then update how many days i missed all at once. I'm still contemplating whether I should do all 31 days or do it sporadically. I'll see how I feel later!

The cool feel of lace on Waylon’s warm skin felt like ice soothing a burn. Every shift of his hips or movement of his thighs had him almost hissing from the sensation. It was a tad uncomfortable, but from the way Eddie excitedly helped himself to the man underneath him, Waylon didn’t seem to mind all that much.

The silk that cupped his groin was pushed aside, and Waylon let out a breathless gasp. Eddie’s face had made itself comfortable between his freshly shaven legs, and he gyrated his hips as Eddie’s mouth trailed along his balls. The cool sensation of spit contrasting with the warm air around them was pleasurable, and Waylon’s eyes rolled back up inside of his head as Eddie happily sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Eddie pulled back, licking his lips clean. “You should wear the stuff I make you more often.” He growled, and Waylon let out an almost pornographic moan when he ducked down to suck more of his cock into his mouth. He nuzzled his nose against the silk of his panties as he took him. Waylon felt spoiled.

Eddie then pulled away from giving Waylon’s hard length attention to crawl up his body, tongue dipping along his hip bones and gliding along his stomach. He stopped at the lace bralette he had sporting on his pecs, and Eddie teased a nipple through the fabric to have Waylon’s back slightly arch from the sensation.

He stopped when he was face to face with Waylon, and a dark smile met Waylon’s flushed features.

“Turn over, darling. I want to see you on all fours.”


End file.
